The Unwritten Story
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "My baby. I will name you Jason, after the strong hero your step-mother liked." She held the baby tighter, and he stopped crying. "I pray to the gods, to your father that they won't take you away." A series of one-shots about Jason's life before Juno. - -


**So, I have promised a series of one-shots and drabbles that revolve around Jason and his past. Here is the first one, about the day Jason was born. I do not mention his mother's name because I don't know what it is. I hope Jupiter/Zeus is written properly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Son of Jupiter Part One  
**_The birth of Jason Grace_

"Almost there, Ms. Grace!" The pale doctor cried, wincing at the loud screams the female was letting out. "I see his head! Keep pushing!"

Ms. Grace's screams quieted down as the new baby's cries bounced off the walls. "Where is he? Where is my baby?" She repeated, over and over again while the nurses cleaned up the blond infant.

"Here miss." The doctor carefully handed the crying bundle to the mother, who was staring with wide eyes. "My baby. I will name you Jason, after the strong hero your step-mother liked." She held the baby tighter, and he stopped crying. "I pray to the gods, to your father that they won't take you away."

Dr. Adams stared at the woman strangely. He thought she must be suffering from some shock. After all, the father was not here.

A little girl rushed in, her blue eyes shining with excitement. "Mama, is that the new baby?" She grinned at the confused baby. "He has blue eyes like me!"

Her mother nodded wearily. "Yes, just like your father." The movie star said, sadness in her eyes. She turned to me. "Thank you doctor. You may leave now. I will be fine."

He nodded and left the room, but couldn't help but notice that the woman was whispering a name over and over again. "Zeus, Zeus."

He was about to walk away when he heard a male's voice. He froze by the door, barely breathing as he listened in on the conversation.

"Please do not call me that." The male voice said formally, and Dr. Adams dared peek a bit. He saw a male with a...toga? Weird, but what came next was weirder.

"Then what should I call you Zeus?" Ms. Grace said, her daughter staring at them, confused.

"Jupiter." The toga man answered, smiling sadly down at his...son, the doctor believed to be. "I take it that you took my warning and named him Jason?"

The movie star nodded. "Yes, but why? He's my baby, I want to keep him." She protested, ignoring the pain in 'Jupiter's' eyes.

"We do not need to anger my wife more. Besides, you have Thalia."

"I know but..." She trailed off, tears springing in her eyes. He put his arms around her stiffly.

"Do not cry. Jason needs to be strong. He will be important in the future, and will be needed to be trained well. He will carry the original Jason's legacy." He declared. "I do not know what my wife needs him for, but it may be for good reasons. The Fates have decided it."

The doctor's eyes bulged. This guy was crazy! He spoke about ancient Greek and Roman mythology, and had the name the King of the Gods had. _Am I going crazy? _he thought to himself, shaking his head.

The god (that's what he though, as least, even if it seemed really far-fetched), had now spotted him, and glared. Waving his hand in the air, he commanded coldly, "This mortal has no business here. You will be erased of this meeting." And with that, the doctor was wiped from the memory of seeing the Lord of the Sky, feeling himself faint.

As he crumbled to the ground, he heard the god's voice one last time. "Jason Grace, no matter what plans Juno has for you, or the Fates, and whatever your future is, you are my son. You are a true son of Jupiter."

And then, seeing a flash of light, Dr. Adams fainted. When he woke up, he recalled nothing but the fact that the famous Ms. Grace just had a blonde-haired and blue-eyed baby boy.

"What do you think the future has in store of the baby?" A reporter asked the flabbergasted doctor, who smiled thoughtfully.

"I don't know. But if he's anything like his mother, then he will achieve and rise over everything. He's a special kid, that Jason." Dr. Adams rambled on, trying to get on the celebrity's good side.

He didn't know exactly how right he was.

* * *

**Jupiter is a bit like his brother Neptune/Poseidon but they are brothers, so it makes sense.**

**I'm imagining why the gods let the Romans destroy the Titan base instead of defending Mount Olympus and the real enemies(wwell, Kronos really), but I have conquered up a reason why! Which I will reveal later on in my other story _The Mark of Athena_, and later on in this series of one-shots! **

**Please read and review! :D**


End file.
